


Eating Competition

by FeederMercury



Series: Big Fat Collection Of Oneshots [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian May Stuffing, Brian May Weight Gain, Challenges, Clothing Kink, Clothing Porn, Contests, Domestic Fluff, Eating, Fetish, Fluff, Food Kink, Food Porn, Freddie Mercury Stuffing, Freddie Mercury Weight Gain, Gay, Gay If You Want, Hand Feeding, Honestly Not Sexual If You Don't Have A Feed Kink, Implied Sexual Content, John Deacon Stufffing, John Deacon Weight Gain, Kink, Messy, Mild Sexual Content, Oneshot, Over-Eating, Real People as Fictional Characters, Roger Taylor Stuffing, Roger Taylor Weight Gain, Sloppy Eating, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Fetish, eating contest, feedee, feeder, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeederMercury/pseuds/FeederMercury
Summary: Queen participates in an eating competition. Cue over-stuffing and belly aches.





	Eating Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the tumblr user who requested this!!! This one is for you :) If you have requests for fanfic, you can request on my tumblr Feedermercury  
> Comments are appreciated!!!
> 
> The version of Queen I am using in this story are fictional, not to be associated with the real members of Queen.

_"3...2...1...Go!"_

Upon the sound of the whistle, each member of the band began to dig into their high stack of the deliciously sweet stack of waffles. The breakfast food was topped generously with whipped cream, cherries, and chocolate sauce which made for a messy pile on the paper plates struggling beneath the weight of the sheer amount of waffles heaped on top.

Roger and Freddie leaned forward and began tearing through the sweet food viciously while glaring at the other as they chewed. Brian and John were in much less of a hurry and took their time, using their napkins to wipe their hands and mouths from the sticky residue on their cheeks.

Roger was ahead as he began to use both hands to hold two waffles at once which Freddie soon followed and began to hold three as he had larger hands than the drummer. Their hands were covered and dripping in warm sticky liquids running off of their food, and as they shoveled more breakfast into their mouths their faces and cheeks soon became smothered in the cream and chocolate sauce.

Freddie stopped for a moment to lick the remaining stickiness from his fingers one by one before continuing to dig in, now shoving a whole waffle into his mouth while Roger stared in shock.

"You're gonna have to catch up!" Freddie called out with his cheeks full as he was given another plate of steaming waffles to replace his now bare plate. Roger, John, and Brian's first plates all remained while he was on his second, and Roger wasn't going to stand for it.

The drummer picked up the remaining four waffles on his plate and folded them before taking a great bite that swelled his cheeks to their absolute limit almost painfully. After only three large bites, he was finished and another full plate replaced his empty one. At this point, Brian and John had finished but were slowing down significantly as they'd begun to get full and didn't want to overdo it. Joining the eating contest was Freddie's idea in the first place, and Roger was the only one who was truly excited for it as they were both highly competitive.

"You think they're gonna slow down?" John asked through a small bite of the sweet treat. Roger had begun to heavily sigh as he took each bite which each of them noticed, Freddie using it to taunt the younger man.

"Probably not. Freddie doesn't look like he's gonna stop any time soon." Brian replied as Freddie reached for his third plate.

Both men had begun to become full on plate one but neither was going to hint at this and when Freddie unbuttoned his pants, Roger gave him a cheeky grin and didn't follow suit despite knowing he'd need to soon. With the pressure alleviated from Freddie's belly a bit more, he continued gorging on the breakfast foods.

To help wash down the sweetness they each had glasses of milk to aid them which didn't help with the tight feeling in their stomachs, especially Roger's as his trousers became cutting against his paunch while he ate.

Soon the fourth plate was being introduced and both men looked to be slowing down as they both sat back and held the plates close to their faces, shoveling in the breakfast instead. Roger and Freddie's faces were almost completely covered in whipped cream and syrup but neither cared as they continued to eat.

Roger seemed to be on autopilot as he devoured waffle after waffle while Freddie was more concerned with rubbing his stomach in order to make more room. The blonde's button on his trousers was struggling to hold and looked to be painfully digging into his soft skin, causing red marks to begin to form.

Brian and John had finished by the end of the first plate as they didn't want to become ill and were now sitting by their friends, cheering them on happily to inspire them to eat more and beat the other. Freddie was joined by John while Brian joined Roger and each helped by gently mumbling encouragements followed by loud, obnoxious joking insults to the opposing member.

"He's never gonna beat you, Rog!" Brian shouted as Roger grimaced while slopping licking up the remnants of whipped cream from his fingers. The guitarist clapped his friend on the back in a friendly gesture which forced a burp out of him and was accompanied by a painful giggle from the unpleasant fullness he was experiencing.

"You can do it, Fred!" John yelled which got a lovely smile from his friend who was striving to continue to eat while fighting off the urge to simply throw in the towel.

Both were overwhelmingly full and beginning to drunkenly throw insults at each other with the help of their other two friends, but when the sixth plate came in they both mutually agreed to take a break for a moment to catch their breath. Freddie placed his hands over his expanded tummy that was beginning to poke over his opened button while Roger leaned back in his seat to rub more room into his own over-expanded abdomen.

The cheers from the crowd in front of them along with the competitive spirit cut their break short, but as soon as Roger swallowed the last bite of the first cream soaked waffle in front of him, his button no longer could hold and popped open abruptly. He sighed in relief, and embarrassment, and undid his zipper for more room to give himself to grow.

Freddie called over the seventh plate and they both dug in one by one, though much slower than before. When they were both nearly finished with their plates, Roger and Freddie sat back in their seats and closed their eyes in defeat. The plates were counted while both men received coo's of compliments from their friends for doing well. The fullness was overwhelming which came along with multiple groans, burps, and sighs of failed attempts to relieve some of the pressure in their bloated middles.

" _It's a tie!_ " Called the announcer, grabbing both men's wrists and raising them victoriously while they moaned in retaliation, their hands going to their stomachs that were now pulling their shirts up well over their belly buttons.

 "A tie?!" Freddie asked in shock. He wanted to stand but found himself pinned down by how heavy he currently felt. Roger attempted to follow suit but found himself in the same predicament.

"I guess...We'll have to go for round two..." Roger smirked greedily as they exchanged glances.

"Round two it is..." Freddie confirmed, returning an equally devious grin.

 


End file.
